


Highland Romance

by HathorAaru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 麦克罗夫特和雷斯垂德是霍格沃茨的教授，有未成年提及（两个人都是十七岁），HE。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Highland Romance

此时是下午四点，霍格沃茨城堡中的不少房间已经亮起了灯。一年中的这个时节天气总是如此，清晨浓雾弥漫，霜满荒原，雾气散去后也有灰色的乌云笼罩高地，使得白天如同夜晚。

高塔外依稀传来飞天扫帚破空而过发出的咻咻声，窗内则是羽毛笔蘸着深红墨水在羊皮纸考卷上划过的沙沙声。没人知道斯莱特林出身的福尔摩斯教授为何放弃地下室而选择了这间塔楼上的办公室，但也从未有人对此提出异议。

笔尖忽然在距离纸面一寸的高度顿住，麦克罗夫特眉头几不可察地皱了一下，随后表情便恢复空白。他没费心抽出魔杖只动了动手指，但茶桌旁一把扶手椅迅速移到窗前，随后两扇花窗向内打开，一团布料、人体和游走球的不明混合物随即重重落在了沙发上，一把光轮系列的旧扫帚则堪堪停在窗沿。

“嗷！”

混合物发出一声痛吟，随后是一连串不适合霍格沃茨绝大多数学生听到的不文明发言，不过幸好上述未成年人此刻均不在场。

飞行课教授雷斯垂德一边死死抱着游走球挣扎起身，一边检查自己的魔杖是否还完好无损，发现没有折断后他送了口气，抖了抖身上乱成一团的衣服，又回头看了一眼自己刚刚摔上去的沙发。幸好它也没事，不然这种看起来至少有城堡五分之一年龄、带有维多利亚风格雕饰和织锦靠背的家具砸坏了他可赔不——等等？

格雷戈从上到下扫视了一遍那把椅子，随后脑子把刚才冒出来的形容词都过了一边，接着他十分缓慢地转过头。棕色眼睛对上桌边已等待多时的审视目光，前者的瞳孔像一只突然进入黑暗环境的猫一样扩大了，雷斯垂德清楚地听到自己的心跳。

“呃、麦克罗夫特——福尔摩斯教授——算了还是麦克罗夫特吧……总之谢谢，我还要陪他们训练先走了有机会请你喝一杯。”

后半段话几乎变成一个单词从他嘴里冲了出来，毫无热情的语气即使不是个福尔摩斯也能听出来，更何况认识麦克罗夫特的人都知道他绝非酒吧中的常客，无论是三把扫帚还是格林国王﹡。但格雷戈顾不上这些了，他抱着依旧不停挣扎的游走球，低着头走到窗前跨上扫帚，临走前他似乎想要带上窗户，但最终作罢，苏格兰高地冬夜的风吹起他的袍子又吹进窗口，发出的声音像一声叹息。

他没有回头看麦克罗夫特。

隔天午后两位教授又不小心打了个照面。这时除了零星几个留校的学生，霍格沃茨的大多数人已经在上午各自回家开始圣诞假期了，昨天那次正是格兰芬多魁地奇球队在假期前的最后一次常规训练。

麦克罗夫特稍微错过了午餐时间才抱着一摞卷子前往礼堂吃饭，但雷斯垂德正好在大厅，于禁飞区公然骑着扫帚，心不在焉地悬在半空把彩球挂到海格搬进来的圣诞树上，一颗又一颗。他在高处又面对着墙壁，于是一时没有看到麦克罗夫特。当他转身，目光扫到高桌上的人影时，即使在魁地奇比赛中都鲜少摔落的飞行课教授丢脸地在空中晃了一下。

天啊，为什么每次都只有我出丑！雷斯垂德在心里极不专业地抱着脑袋大声呻吟，明明自己什么都没做错！

若是说起这两位教授的深厚情谊还要追溯到十数年前。彼时二人刚刚入学，虽然同级但不同学院，且分属于斯莱特林与格兰芬多。一个是古老的福尔摩斯家族长子，另一个出身于混血家庭；一个以极高的魔法天赋闻名，但为了逃避飞行课每次都请假，另一个则成绩平平，却是魁地奇球场上的明星。从任何方面看，他们都相差太多，以至于雷斯垂德已经记不清他们是在怎样奇妙的情况下开始亲近的。

在那段现在想起来已经非常遥远的岁月里他们一起钻过密道、进过禁林、申请成为级长只为了在巡夜的时候一起走过那些走了许多遍的学校走廊。

雷斯垂德还记得自己作为学生在霍格沃茨最后的时刻。考试结束后几乎每个人都在公共休息室庆祝，他却偷偷溜了出来，麦克罗夫特在级长盥洗室等他。蛇院的天才几乎是拉他进门的那一刻就用魔杖把门锁好，雷斯垂德毫不怀疑即使是一位教授过来也无法轻易打开。随后他用格雷戈听不懂的语言对着墙上画框里那位百无聊赖梳理着自己金色长发的美人鱼说了几句，她立刻跳进水里游走了。

雷斯垂德看着空荡荡的画面又转回去盯着麦克罗夫特，问他说了些什么。斯莱特林少年老成的天才露出一个有些孩子气的得意笑容，说：“我告诉她，王子今晚在他位于阿美琳堡**桌球室的画像里。”

雷斯垂德没等他说完就搂住他的脖子吻了上去，麦克罗夫特踉跄了一下，于是两个人直接落进那个围着金色水龙头、常年水汽缭绕的池子里。

毕业后他们曾经有过一段还不错的日子。两个人都进了魔法部，他作为傲罗办公室在苏格兰场的协调员，麦克罗夫特也在麻瓜政府中兼任一个小职位。他们尚未搬到一起，但在各自繁忙的工作间隙会找机会吃个晚餐。天性乐观的雷斯垂德本以为生活就会这样继续下去，但接着就是外界局势和夏洛克染上毒瘾共同带来的阴霾，其间夹杂着沉默、单方面的争吵以及两兄弟接连的不告而别。他在麦克罗夫特离开后才发现除了夏洛克自己不认识任何其他福尔摩斯家的成员、不知道麦克罗夫特的住处、自己的公寓里属于另一个人的痕迹也都消失不见。

因伤从傲罗办公室离开后他考虑过以一个普通警察的身份留在苏格兰场，但最终还是接受了邀请来到霍格沃茨教授飞行课。每年面对的都是一群一年级活蹦乱跳的新学生，他还在霍格莫德找了个住处，准备开始新的生活。只不过安生日子还没过两年，这个九月的开学宴会上他就在长桌另一端发现了一个熟悉的面孔，隔着一众教授冲他举杯遥遥致意。

想到这里雷斯垂德才发现自己面前的桌子不知不觉已经满了，他眯起有些红的眼睛不确定地数了数。盛过黄油啤酒、威士忌和红酒的十多个杯子混在一起。他是在霍格沃茨一年一度的圣诞晚餐结束后直接过来的，已经喝了不短的时间。

不愿再耽误罗斯默塔女士享受自己的假期，雷斯垂德起身付钱离开。这就是住在霍格莫德的好处了，他一边有些摇晃地走在雪里一边想着：走不了两步就能到家。

雷斯垂德教授的小屋若是在平时还算个十分舒适的地方。如果去过韦斯莱家的陋居，你一定会发现一种微妙的相似性。炉灶上常常有长柄勺搅动着一锅法式浓汤，客厅被各种家具和物品塞得满满的，墙角一道窄窄的楼梯通向二楼的卧室。但在这一天，没什么富裕空间的屋子却显得有些冷清，虽然有着圣诞树和小灯，壁炉里也燃着火焰，但这里静悄悄的，只有雷斯垂德一个人的声音。

他倒在沙发上内心唾弃自己一学期以来的懦夫行径。麦克罗夫特本应该穿着他那订制的三件套西装或订制的昂贵斗篷游走于白厅与魔法部之间，可他却跑到了这个穷乡僻壤来教一群没什么天赋又不省心的小巫师，一个学期以来处处帮自己，用意难道还不够明显吗？

可是他什么都没有说！另一个雷斯垂德中气十足地吼回去：他可能根本就不觉得自己错了！

雷斯垂德捂脸叹息。其实他清楚的，他知道麦克罗夫特想要什么，他只是怕自己重蹈覆辙。如果同样的事情再发生一次呢？他还会再等这么多年吗？

但他不可能一直这样下去。格兰芬多在任何事情上都要表现出他们的勇气，而且他再也受不了麦格那洞悉一切的锐利目光了，有时候雷斯垂德真怀疑她和福尔摩斯家有什么血缘关系。

他深吸一口气准备写封信寄给麦克罗夫特，但还没等他从抽屉里翻出羊皮纸就先听到了敲门声。雷斯垂德想不到还有谁会在平安夜拜访他，所以开门的时候并没有那么惊讶。

“麦克罗夫特。”他示意肩上落着雪花的变形课教授坐到沙发上，但对方没有动。

“格雷戈，我前来道歉。”福尔摩斯看着他说，他的手里还拿着一个包装好的礼物盒子。

后面的解释雷斯垂德全都没听清楚，他可以将原因归咎于饮酒过量，事实是对着麦克罗夫特他总是无法思考。和多年前一样，格雷戈不等麦克罗夫特说完就冲上去抱住了他，这次他们脚下可没有水池，但雷斯垂德惊讶地发现他们落进了一个漩涡——麦克罗夫特带着他幻影移形了。

酒精加上幻影移形后的不适感让他差点腿一软倒在地毯上，幸好麦克罗夫特一直没有放开他。环视一周后雷斯垂德很快知道了这是什么地方，虽然没有相框和任何表明主人身份的物品，但这间房子很明显有人长期生活的痕迹，而且它看起来和闻起来都像麦克罗夫特。

雷斯垂德缓缓露出一个笑容：“我可没有给你准备圣诞礼物啊。”

“你的原谅就是我希望能够得到的一切，格雷戈。”

“那我只好用别的什么来补偿一下了，希望还不算晚。”雷斯垂德看了一眼墙上的钟，还有五分钟到十二点，于是他挥挥魔杖，一串带着白色小花的槲寄生出现在他们头顶的门框上。

“圣诞快乐，麦克罗夫特。”

“圣诞快乐，格雷戈。”

_*格林国王（Greene King）：英国随处可见的连锁酒吧，每家店都有不同的名字。_

_**阿美琳堡：阿美琳堡王宫，丹麦王室的主要宫殿_


End file.
